I Never Wanted This
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Serious Fic. First Fic like this, Rated T for Violence
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Jaime Reyes cried into his pillow after another hard day.

He woke up, went to school, talked to Khaji Da, got bullied for it, went to the Watch Tower, trained, argued with his Scarab, got weird looks, got sent home early after yelling at his Scarab but it looked like he yelled at Impulse, his father got home a few minutes after, (Milagro was at a friends' place over the weekend, his mother was with her sister in Europe) he got beat, than was sent to bed without any dinner. Yeah so, a regular day for the 16-year-old.

{Jaime Reyes you must calm}

The boy took a deep breath and tried to stop the waterworks for his Scarab.

{Stop starving yourself}

"*Sniff* like I have a choice Khaji" Jaime whispered and rolled to his side before closing his eyes, "besides... *softly/sadly* I'm used to it."

{You do not have to follow the Alberto Reyes's orders}

"Can you just let me sleep."

{Not until you eat Jaime Reyes}

Jaime let out an annoyed sigh and reached for his desk where a package of Chicken Whizzes sat. He opened the package and ate the contents inside before throwing it away and closing his chocolate brown eyes once again.

{You must eat more than that}

"Bueno Noches Khaji Da."

{*soft sigh-like sound* Goodnight Jaime Reyes}

 **AN: Sorry for it being so short.**

 **Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Jaime awoke at 3:14am due to a massive headache and a dull ache in his stomach. The boy groaned and slowly rolled to his other side trying to get comfortable but his body kept protesting.

{Jaime Reyes you must eat}

"Khaji I told you I can't" Jaime murmured as he curled up.

{The Alberto Reyes is asleep}

"I-I... Khaji I-" Jaime curled up tighter, "I want to, I'm just... I'm... scared..."

{I understand you are fearful of being harmed Jaime Reyes but if you do not eat you will get sick}

"Khaji I eat at the Watch Tower when I have the time, you know that."

{That is not enough food Jaime Reyes}

"I know," Jaime yawned and closed his eyes "can we talk about this after school today?"

{Jaime Reyes today is Saturday and the beginning of Summer}

"*Yawn* oh... can we talk about this after dinner?"

{I suppose}

"Night ...or Day"

{Sleep well Jaime Reyes}

XXX

Jaime awoke to the sound of thunder and blinked, he looked out his window to see it raining harshly. The 16-year-old groaned and slowly sat up, all of his muscles were protesting and his stomach roared.

"Khaji, what time is it?"

{9:35am}

"Did dad leave?"

{I hardly see that piece of garbage as your father, and yes, he left}

Jaime slowly climbed out of bed and he put on his sweater and a pair of jeans before leaving his room. The boy made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator **(Why does Fridge have a 'D' but refrigerator doesn't?** **),** the boy took out a pan with lasagna on (in?) it. He took out a plate next and placed a small square of food on it, as he warmed up the food he placed the lasagna back in the fridge where he found it. The microwave beeped a few seconds after and Jaime took the plate out of the heating machine, he turned to the table and walked towards it. The rich aroma of the baked food made the Hispanics stomach gurgle and his mouth water.

{You need more than that Jaime Reyes}

"I took as much as I could Khaji Da" Jaime murmured around a bite, "at least I hope I didn't take too much."

{Jaime Reyes you should not fear eating}

"I can't help i-"

The boy got cut off when the door opened and Alberto walked in. The 36-year-old man stopped when he saw Jaime and the two stared at each other, one in fear the other in anger. Alberto stalked forward and Jaime quickly got up and backed away.

{Danger, Danger}

Alberto cornered Jaime while Jaime fought Khaji to keep him from harming the man and punched the boy in the stomach. The 16-year-old gasped and doubled over in pain, Alberto grabbed the boys' hair and made him look at him.

"Next time I catch you wasting food on yourself I will kill you," the man leaned forward, "do I make myself clear?"

Jaime took a shaky breath and nodded quickly. His father gave him a disgusted look before turning, grabbing the unfinished plate of food and dumping the food in the trash. The man than turned and threw the plate at the boy hitting him in the chest causing the plate to break upon contact. Luckily Khaji Da formed armour under the hoodie just in time or else his host would have been hurt more than he already was. Alberto than stalked past the sad child and, on his way to the door, he turned and pushed his son head-first into a counter rendering him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

The next time Jaime awoke he found himself on his bed staring at his ceiling, the boy groaned and placed his dominate hand to his forehead to feel a small bump.

"Wha-what happened?"

{The Alberto attacked and pushed you into a counter. I was too late to produce the armour before you hit}

Jaime heard the regret and guilt coming from his Scarabs voice.

"Hey, hey Khaji it isn't your fault" Jaime said with sincerity as he placed his hand on the bug.

{Yes, it is Jaime Reyes, I should have been faster if I had you would not have been injured and-}

"If you had I would have been harmed a lot more" Jaime cut his friend off.

{…Jaime Reyes, you have been asleep for 2 days and 36 minutes}

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser verdad!" (What? That can't be true!) Jaime cried out in shock.

{It is, the Alberto was not happy that you were asleep for so long but he did not call the hospital}

The 16-year-old groaned and sat up, "great, just great."

{It is not 'great' Jaime Reyes}

Jaime sighed and changed out of the clothes he had on for two days and put on a white t-shirt, light grey hoodie, black slacks and white tennis shoes before leaving the room. 'Crap, how am going to explain being two days late to the Team?' Jaime sighed and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat when he remembered his fathers' threat and froze.

{Jaime Reyes you can eat something at the Watch Tower …I have messaged the Impulse that you were sick and did not want to give it to the other Team members while you were unconscious, he has told the Nightwing} **(AN:** **I know** **Aqualad** **is the leader but I like** **Nightwing** **a lot more so in this fanfic** **Aqualad** **joined the Justice League** **)**

"Gracias Khaji" Jaime murmured and left the home before activating the armour, "where's Milagro?"

{The Milagro is training with the 'Crazy Lantern' as she likes to call him}

The boy sighed in relief and took to the sky, he traveled a few minutes before landing in front of a hidden Zeta Tube. He entered and was instantly teleported to the Watch Tower.

: Recognized- Blue Beetle B Two-Two:

The first thing he saw was Bart racing over and hugging him.

"BLUE!" Impulse shouted happily, "you'renotsickanymore! Thatisgreat! Everyonewasworriedbywhatyouhad! Areyoualright?"

"Whoa, slow down Bart" Jaime said holding up his hands in a 'slow down' gesture.

"You're not sick anymore! That is great! Everyone was worried by what you had! Are you alright?" Bart said slower.

"Si, I'm fine Bart" Jaime reassured before being picked up by a green gorilla and hugged.

"Good, because we were sooo worried" Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, said while hugging him tighter.

"Just because I was sick?" Jaime questioned in confusion as BB put him down and the three made their way to the training room.

"You never get sick" Beast Boy said catching the rest of the Teams' attention, "especially with the bug keeping other bugs away."

"Um..." 'think Jaime think' "the Scarab only heightens my immune system, it can't keep everything at bay" 'good enough' Jaime thought and explained.

{I am offended Jaime Reyes... But you are correct, if I was to keep everything out than your own immune system would become weaker and it would have no use}

"-hand-to-hand combat with no powers and no weapons" Nightwings' voice came to light when Jaime focused back in.

'When did Nightwing come in?' Jaime asked himself but Khaji Da didn't answer like he usually did.

"Beetle and La'gaan you two are up first" Nightwing ordered.

Jaime deactivated **(** **tivated** **?)** the armour and met La'gaan on the sparring floor.

"Begin."

La'gaan charged at Jaime and the 16-year-old dodged each of La'gaans' attack'; when La'gaan would punch left Jaime would dodge right, when La'gaan tried to grab Jaimes arm to flip him Jaime would dance away. La'gaan became extremely annoyed and, without thinking, used his shockwave (?) ability blasting the malnourished boy into towards wall. La'gaan gasped when he noticed what he did and stared in horror.

Khaji activated the armour in time and took control, he made his host body stand up and he locked cold eyes on the one who tried to harm his host, his friend.

'Khaji, don't hurt him' Khaji stalked forward ignoring his host and the Team as they tried to calm him, 'please.'

"Try to harm Jaime Reyes again and I will not hesitate to kill you; slowly, painfully, until you cannot remember when you were not dying in agony, then I will break your throat" Khaji snarled in the walking fishes face causing the entire Team to freeze in shock and fear, "do I make myself clear?"

The walking fish nodded in fear, but Khaji was not satisfied and glared at the nuisance, Lagoon Boy quickly gave due to the fear and said 'Yes sir' over and over again. Khaji Da was than satisfied and returned control to the one he wanted to protect.

Jaime blinked and looked around at the other people in the room to see the shock and fear on their faces. He didn't like to see that look and so he quickly left the Watch Tower, ignoring the Scarab as he tried to get his host to eat.

When the boy got home, he went through his window and collapsed on the bed while deactivating the armour.

"Khaji, why did you do that?" Jaime asked as he stared at his pillow.

{I was protecting you Jaime Reyes... I will always protect you, no matter what anyone thinks}

Jaime sighed and nodded, "I-I understand."

{Good, now put on the armour so I can sustain you}

Jaime couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Jaime awoke with a screech of pain as blood dripped onto the bed, the 16-year-old looked into his fathers' cold brown eyes and flinched away as tears slipped from his eyes. The boy stared at his father in pain and asked the question he was fearful of asking for such a long time.

"Wh-why?"

"Why?" The man repeated in a deadly calm tone causing Jaime to shrink back, "WHY!? I CARE FOR YOU! I FEED YOU! AND YOU GO AND JOIN THE _PATHETIC_ JUSTICE LEAGUE WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED THE FAMILY BUSINESS!"

Alberto brought the jagged knife down on a startled Jaimes' stomach causing a scream to rip from his throat and he withered in pain.

"Sto-stop plea-please" Jaime sobbed as he tried to curl up.

Alberto growled in anger and grabbed his son by the throat and lifted him off his bed before throwing him into a wall. Khaji Da activated the armour right as they crashed, the Scarab took control and stood up. He growled and activated a plasma cannon before aiming it at his hosts attacker and powering it up.

'No Khaji please' Khaji hesitated at the fear and pain in his friends voice, 'don't hurt him.'

Khaji growled again and lowered the cannon before turning it into a staple gun and pinning Alberto to a wall. The bug felt his host slip from consciousness, he quickly made his way to the window, opened it, jumped out and activated his jetpack. The Scarab made his way to the closest Zeta-Tube and Zeta'd to the Watch Tower.

: Recognized- Blue Beetle B Two-Two:

When Khaji entered he noticed everyone on the Team was stiff and the Justice League main members were ready to fight.

"I have not come to fight" Khaji Da said raising his hands, "Jaime Reyes was attacked and is currently unconscious. I could not have taken him to the hospital even though I wanted to."

"And why not" Batman growled in anger.

"You will have to ask Jaime Reyes" Khaji said and blinked a few times when his vision swam and collapsed to his knees, "ugh, blood loss... too much."

The Scarab collapsed completely to the floor and fell unconscious.

* * *

 _Pain coursed_ _through_ _Jaimes' body. He jerked up and arched his back as electricity_ _like pain_ _ran_ _through him. A pained cry escaped his voice box and he felt hand_ _s_ _pinning him._ _His throat was raw and painful._

 _"NO! LET ME GO!" Jaime screamed and tried to fight off the hands._

 ** _"Calm_** ** _…_** ** _!_** ** _"_**

 ** _"Hold_** ** _…_** ** _down!_** ** _"_**

 ** _"Put in_** ** _…_** ** _!_** ** _"_**

 _"_ _PLEASE STOP!"_ _Jaime screamed louder and felt copper enter his mouth._

 ** _"Bleeding_** ** _…_** ** _inside_** ** _"_**

 ** _"Beetle..._** ** _serialize_** ** _..."_**

 _The 16-year-old collapsed_ _breath_ _less_ _when the pain faded and closed his eyes,_ _t_ _ears fell down and hit the floor with a soft pit-pat sound._

 ** _{Jaime Reyes calm yourself and relax_** ** _}_**

 _"Kha-_ _Khaji_ _?_ _"_

 ** _{Yes Jaime Reyes_** ** _}_**

 _"Please" Jaime_ _sobbed,_ _"make_ _it stop, I can't handle it._ _"_

 ** _{_** ** _…_** ** _Jaime_** ** _Reyes_** ** _}_**

 _"_ _Ple_ _-please_ _Khaj-Khaji_ _._ _"_

 ** _{_** ** _…_** ** _I am waking you up_** ** _}_**

 _"No...no" Jaime cried and felt himself drifting to the world of the living, "_ _Khaji_ _no._ _.._ _please_ _"_

 ** _{I am sorry Jaime Reyes but you have been asleep_** ** _for 192 hours_** ** _}_**

 _"_ _Khaji_ _I'm too tired_ _" Jaime whimpered, "please let me sleep."_

 ** _{No Jaime Reyes!}_**

 _Jaime was surprised when he heard the raw_ _panic_ _in his Scarabs voice._

* * *

"Kha-plea-I-ired" Jaime slurred and slowly opened his eyes.

The boy blinked rapidly as he adjusted his eyes to the light, he saw Impulse sitting in a chair next to him with his head laying down on the bed.

"Ba-Bar-Bart?" Jaime coughed as his throat felt like sandpaper.

The boy shot up like a bullet and looked at him surprised and in disbelief.

"Jaime!" Bart hugged him and began crying causing the boy to look confused.

"Wha-t is go-ing on?" Jaime asked in a slight slur.

"You were in a coma for a month!" Bart shouted.

Jaime froze and stared in front of him in surprise, "a-a mon-th?"

Impulse nodded and continued to hug his awoken friend.

{Jaime Reyes your body fought against me and this was the earliest I could wake you up without causing psychological damage}

Jaime nodded, 'I don't blame you Khaji.'

{The Team knows you are malnourished they just don't know why}

"Oh" Jaime murmured.

"I'll go get you a glass of water and tell the others you're out of coma" Bart raced off before Jaime could argue.

{You have good friends here Jaime Reyes}

Jaime stared at where Bart disappeared to.

"Si, I do."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

After Bart left, Jaime leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Why?"

{I do not understand}

"Why did you wake me up?" Jaime whispered.

{Jaime Reyes, I awoke you because if I hadn't you would have never woken up}

Jaime opened his chocolate brown eyes looked down, "I didn't want to wake up."

{Do not say that}

"Why? It's true"

{Your Team would have missed you, your family would have missed you}

"No Khaji, they wouldn't have" Jaime sighed and sat up before pushing himself to unsteady legs.

{You are wrong Jaime Reyes, they were worried about you}

Jaime used the bed to steady himself and took wobbly steps toward the door.

"Stop lying just to make me feel better" the 16-year-old hissed.

{I am telling the truth, Garfield Logan and Bart Allen sat beside you for days on end crying, Milagro Reyes heard you were in coma and forced the Justice League to bring her to you, she talked to you constantly. She told you about her days. The Wonder Girl, the La'gaan, and the Robin slept beside you every weekend. The White Martian kept on checking on you every day. The Superboy and the Nightwing made sure they did not pull the plug. You see Jaime Reyes, you _are_ loved and you _will_ be missed.}

The boy collapsed when his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and he hit the ground with a thud. The 16-year-old curled up and shook as a wave of helplessness hit him.

Bart raced back into the med-bay again with the water and a bowl of chicken noodle soup (while making sure none of the items fell) and gasped when he saw his friend laying on the floor shaking slightly.

"BlUE!" Bart placed the items down and raced to the other boys' side, "OMIGOD! WHATSWRONG?! WHY'DYOUMOVE?! YOU'RESTILLRECOVERINGFROMTHECOMA!"

Bart rolled Jaime to his back and lifted him up the best he could **(remember fast not strong)** before taking him to the bed. The 13-year-old helped the 16-year-old on the bed and covered him up with a blanket.

"Thanks" Jaime whispered and closed his chocolate brown eyes.

"No problemo" Bart said smiling and handed his friend the glass of water.

Jaime gave a slight nod in thanks, took the glass, sat straighter and drank a small sip. The younger boy began to fidget and kept glancing at the soup.

"You can eat it if you want to" Jaime said after he took another sip.

"No, no it's not that" Bart said and handed the older boy the soup, "I was just wondering why the results say your undernourished."

"Oh" Jaime placed the cup down and slowly took the bowl, "um... I guess I haven't been eating as much as I used to... I just haven't noticed. Sorry."

{JAIME REYES!}

Said boy flinched slightly and almost spilled the soup all over him but Bart steadied it in time.

"Omigod" Bart gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't notice it was still too hot, soo not crash."

"Whoa Bart it's fine" Jaime calmed his friend and took the bowl in both hands, "it just surprised me."

Bart gave a slight nod and looked at his best (?) friend in the eyes with a serious gaze, "eat the food, you need it."

Jaime nodded and took the spoon in his dominate hand, scooped out some liquid and noodle, brought it to his mouth and eat it. The taste of chicken flavored sauce and thorough cooked noodles filled his mouth making his mouth water and he swallowed. When the combination got down his throat his stomach gave a starved growl demanding more. Jaime began downing the food, Bart laughed at this and soon the bowl was empty and Jaime remembered how it felt to be full. Bart took the bowl and cup before zooming out of the room and was back a second later with another blanket.

"Tonight, you will sleep here so that the Team (mostly the Bats) can make sure nothing is wrong" Bart explained when Jaime asked about the blanket, "tomorrow, if nothing goes wrong, you can go back home."

When Jaime said he understood Bart sat down next to his bed and the 16-year-old slowly fell asleep.

{Good Night Jaime Reyes}

"Good Night Blue" Bart unintentionally copied the Scarab.

"Buenos Noches Bart" Jaime murmured before whispering, "Buenos Noches Khaji Da."

The younger watched as the older slipped into sleep and smiled softly.

"Sweet Dreams ."

* * *

 **This chapter made me cry... But it was fun(ish) to write. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

It has been 2 weeks since Jaime was cleared from the med-bay and the Team (except the senior members and Bart) kept on pestering him about why he was malnourished. The Team made Jaime eat whenever he was at the Watch Tower. At home Jaime only ate when his father wasn't home (which was very rare) and he had to keep Khaji under tight wraps so that he wouldn't take control and kill Jaimes father.

Anyway, Jaime was lying in bed when his phone buzzed signaling that he had a message. The 16-year-old grabbed his phone and looked at the message without checking who sent it.

 **: Come** **to** **Bludhaven** **at midnight- Wayne Tower** **:**

Jaime frowned and looked at who sent the message, the ID said 'Unknown'. Jaime took a deep breath and let it out before typing a response.

: Who is this?:

 **:** **Nightwing** **:**

Jaime stared at the new message and frowned.

: I don't believe you:

 **: Meet me at** **Blud** **haven** **and you** **will** **:**

Jaime's frown turned into a glare.

: That doesn't make me believe you:

 **: How e** **lse** **would I have your** **number?:**

Jaime stared at the message before getting up, activating the armour, opening the window and jumping out. He flew to the nearest Zeta Tube and entered it as fast as he could.

: Recognized- Blue Beetle B Two-Two:

{The Nightwing is in the Training Room}

The 16-year-old ignored the confused gazes of his teammates and headed straight towards the Training Room, sure enough Nightwing was there typing on a computer.

"Hey Nightwing?"

"Yes Beetle?"

"Um... did you message me a few minutes ago?"

Nightwing stopped typing and turned his head to the younger boy.

"I can't say I have... why?"

The 16-year-old took a shaky breath and handed the senior his phone which was still locked onto the messages. Nightwing took it and looked over the messages with narrowed eyes, at the end he took out a cable and connected the phone to his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking the ID"

"Oh"

{Jaime Reyes}

'Ya?'

"Almost there..."

{You should tell the Nightwing about Alberto Reyes}

'WHAT! NO!'

{He can help you}

"I told you I'm not letting anyone know" Blue hissed under his breath, "they will just think I'm weak."

{They will not}

'Yes, they will, they will see me as a hero who can't save himself and they will make me leave the Team.'

{You do not know that}

Before Beetle could respond Nightwing made an annoyed sound.

"What is it?" The 16-year-old asked his superior as he looked over his shoulder.

"I almost got the persons position but it jumped off the grid" Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So basically, the only way of knowing who it is, is to go to them" Blue Beetle noted.

Nightwing nodded before noticing what the younger boy was implying and turned his head to him with narrowed eyes, "no."

"We can find out who it is and why they want to talk" Blue Beetle reasoned.

"You are not to go to the person and that's an order" Nightwing said with authority in his voice.

The 16-year-old sighed and nodded, "alright."

* * *

: I'll meet you on one condition:

 **: What** **condition?:**

: We meet at El Paso- Rio Grande High:

 **: Terms accepted:**

* * *

{Jaime Reyes the Nightwing told you not to do this}

"Correction, Nightwing told _Blue Beetle_ not to do this he didn't say anything to _Jaime Reyes_ " Jaime responded as he glanced at his phone for the time.

 ** _11:59pm_**

{Your logic is going to get you killed}

"Counting on it" Jaime sighed when the time changed to 12:00am.

" **Hello boy** " a dark and foreboding voice said as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, **"take a walk with me."**

"Why should I trust you?" Jaime demanded as he stood up and took a step back.

The figure turned to him and tilted its head **"why did you come if you didn't trust me?** **"**

"Why did you pretend to be Nightwing" Jaime countered,

 **"Why are you being difficult?** **"**

"Who are you?"

The figure froze and began to softly laugh, **"oh how rude of me."**

Its hand lifted and slid the hood down, what was under it made the 16-year-old boy gasp softly. A girl with beautiful black hair and light brown skin stared at him with bright blue-brown eyes.

"My name is Zora, and I'm from the future."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

Jaime and Zora sat in front of each other as they ate and talked at a café that was open 24 hours.

"Why are you here? At this time?"

"I came to this time to see how my parents grew up" Zora said after she swallowed a bacon strip.

She had taken off her dark grey hooded cloak before they had entered the café and is now wearing a white tank top with black writing saying 'I HATE YOU', a pair of black skinny jeans and p/nine-west-kids-sassy-tran-2-little-kid-big-kid-black-smooth/product/8948813/color/103.

"Is that all?" Jaime questioned as he lifted his glass of water to his mouth before taking a drink.

"…" Zora sighed softly, "I had to get away for a bit."

Jaime frowned at this and stared at her confused, "why did you have to get away? If you don't mind me asking."

The girl chuckled and shook her head slightly, "the future is boring right now and mi padres **(my parents** **)** told me stories about their past lives so I decided to check it out."

Jaime hummed softly, "if you were here to look at your parents past than why did you hack into my phone and tell me to meet you?"

Zora's smile disappeared, "I didn't hack into your phone, future you gave your number to me. And I asked you to meet me because I want to give you something."

The girl stood up and placed the money due on the table, "C'mon."

"Shouldn't I be paying?" Jaime asked confused.

"Nope" Zora's smirk was back.

"So... do I get to know your full name or something?"

"Sorry, spoilers"

Jaime nodded in understanding.

The two left the café and Zora took point as she led the boy to an intersection and took a right. Left, right, straight, right. Soon the two entered a warehouse and the girl showed him a small silver disk, Jaime gave the young girl a questioning look.

"Look at it when you have the chance" Zora said as she placed it into one of Jaimes' hand.

"I will" the 16-year-old promised and the girl smiled.

"'m glad I got to know you in your youth Jaime" Zora said with as she took out a dark gold device, "see you soon."

With that Zora pressed a purple button and disappeared.

{Jaime Reyes}

'Yes Khaji?'

{The Zora can be trusted}

Jaime hummed and stared at the disk, "what time is it?"

{2:34am}

The 16-year-old nodded before activating the armour and flying home, at home he closed his window softly and collapsed on his bed with a groan. After about 3 minutes, the boy fell into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

-Future-

Zora appeared in front of her fathers and smiled at them.

"Is it done?" Her older father asked.

"Yes. and Khaji trusts me."

"Of course, he does" the young father said, "Khaji scanned you when we first met."

Zora nodded and the three left the room.

"By the way" the older father started, "you two are grounded."

"WHAT!"

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!"

The daughter and younger father shouted at the same time.

"Zora you shot three people and put two of them in critical condition and the other in a coma" the older explained and Zora looked at the ground, "and technically I can ground you considering I adopted you."

"What'd I do?"

"You disobeyed a direct order" the man pointed out.

The boy sighed, "good point, how long are we grounded?"

"Zora your grounded for a month, Jaime your grounded for a week."

"Yes sir" Zora said bowing her head in respect.

"Fine" the younger father, Jaime, sighed.

"Good now get some sleep you two."

* * *

-Past-

At 9:30am, Jaime entered the Watch Tower and was greeted by Nightwing.

"You went to visit them didn't you" Nightwing glared.

Jaime sighed softly, "her name was Zora, she didn't mean any harm."

Nightwing shook his head, "Beetle, she could have harmed you, *sigh* did you find out what she wanted and how she hacked you?"

The 16-year-old relaxed slightly, "she just wanted to talk, she said she was from the future and that future me gave her the number."

Nightwing nodded and closed his eyes, "alright, did you get her full name? We could see if she has a criminal record or something."

"I asked, she said she couldn't tell me because of 'spoilers'" Jaime explained.

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something when Impulse raced over and hugged the 16-year-old.

"BLUE! LET'S GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Impulse shouted excitedly and dragged the older boy toward the relaxation room, "BB BOUGHT A NEW VIDEO GAME AND INVITED US TO PLAY WITH HIM!"

* * *

-5:00pm-

Jaime returned home after eating dinner with the Team and was greeted by his father at the door.

"Pa-papi" Jaime gasped in surprise, "wha-what are you doing here? I-I thought you were going to stay at-"

The chocolate colored eyed boy got cut off by being pulled into the cherry colored house and was slammed into a wall and was held there.

{ _Destroy him_ }

Jaime gasped softly and gave a very small shake of his head so that only he could see/feel. The man tied the boy to the wall and his hand went under his sons' shirt and attached something to his Scarab making it go silent. Next the man took off the boys' shirt and ran his hands over the scars he created before taking off his belt.

The 16-year-old boy paled and the next thing he knew was absolute pain.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

( **BTW I forgot to put this in the earlier chapters but Wallace is alive in this fic and he and Artemis are** **on a** **mission in space** )

-2 Days Later-

{Jaime Reyes you tore another scab}

"I know" Jaime whispered with a slight groan, "but there isn't anything I can do right now"

"Beetle focus" Robin ordered as he lunged at the bleeding boy.

Jaime nodded and dodged the youngest Bats' punch but didn't have time to dodge the flying roundhouse kick and was kicked where the wound was slowly crying blood. The next thing the 16-year-old noticed was that he was on the ground, the words 'Blue Beetle Fail' were announced and Robin was standing over him with his hand out.

"You're doing better" Robin smiled, "but you're still hesitating and getting distracted"

Jaime nodded and grabbed the boys' hand allowing the slightly older boy to pull him to his feet, "I'll do better next time"

Robin frowned when he noticed that the younger boy felt lighter, a lot lighter, than he normally did, "Jaime, have you been eating with the Team or at home at all?"

The older male noted that the obviously underweight male froze and for a second looked like a deer on (?) headlights **(Am I saying this correctly?)** before hiding his expression with a small smile and laugh.

"Of-course I do" Jaime laughed softly, "what kind of-"

"Then why are you lighter" Robin cut him off.

"I-I" 'Think Jaime think' "I've been working out" 'good enough'

Robin narrowed his masked eyes, "even if you are you wouldn't be this light, so tell me the truth"

'The truth is my fath- Alberto somehow found out I was being fed and nearly killed me. He then warned me that if I was to eat ever again that he would go after Milagro, so I've been forcing myself to throw up the food I've eaten here and act like I eat before every meal at home so that Mila' doesn't find out and get hurt.'

Jaime wanted to say that, he wanted to scream it, but he held his tongue and looked Robin straight in the eyes before forcing out 5 words.

"I am telling the truth"

And leaving.

* * *

The Hispanic boy winced as he cleaned the newly opened wound as he showered, the blood slid down his skin and onto the showers' floor before swimming down the drain. Once he was out of the shower he dried his body and wrapped the wound in gauze before putting on his pajamas'. He began wearing a shirt at night after Bart nearly saw his wounds, luckily Khaji took control and put on the first shirt he found a few seconds before the young speedster arrived.

Anyway, Jaime put on his pajamas and laid down. He laid his laptop on his chest before grabbing his headphones and plugged them in. The boy opened the disk holder before closing it again and clicked play on the video file that popped up.

 _Zora sat in front of a camera and smiled._

 _"_ _Greetings, if you are watching this than you are Jaime Reyes and the_ _Ti_ _me_ _Travel machine worked. I gave you this disk because A) You need help and won't ask for it, B) The others found out about the... attacks... and you cannot cope, or C) You need help and don't know how to ask for it. Click the correct answer that appears on the scree_ _n."_

The options of A, B, and C appeared and Jaime hesitated before clicking 'C'.

 _The screen showed Zora sitting with a small bag of chips in her hands._

 _"You go to a trusted adult or friend and tell them you are being_ _abused a_ _t home._ _My_ _advice_ _is to ask a trusted leaguer and someone who can help in every way_ _,_ _like a Bat_ _. Just tell someone and they will help you through."_

 _Zora tilted her head to the side and slightly glanced behind her._

 _"Sorry I have to go, s_ _ee you soon."_

The screen went dark and Jaime sighed softly.

{I agree with the Zora, you must tell someone or else you will be too weak to protect El Paso and Milagro}

'Trying to appeal to my emotional side huh?' Jaime thought before sighing and standing up, 'guess it worked.'

The El Paso hero changed to his regular day attire before activating the armour and heading out the window. He landed and entered a Zeta Tube and was teleported to the Watch Tower before finding Nightwing sparring with La'gaan. La'gaan hit the ground when the Senior tripped him and Nightwing helped him up before looking at the nervous Hispanic.

"Beetle did you need something?" Nightwing asked.

'Now or never' "um... I uh... Can I speak to you in private please?" Jaime asked as he slightly glanced at the Atlantian.

La'gaan looked at him and noticed he seemed very nervous so he gave the younger boy a small smile and left the room. Nightwing turned so that he gave the 16-year-old Hispanic his full attention.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Um... ya" 'This was a bad idea, I should just make up something and go' Jaime forced that thought down before Khaji Da could scold him for it and shifted in unease, "I-I... at home I'm being-"


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue-

Alberto stood in front of seven lit-up screens with white figures with his arms crossed behind his back.

 **"Report"** one of the figures ordered.

"I have almost broken the child for joining the heroes but he would not break farther" the man replied, "I believe I have found a way but I need permission to proceed,"

 **"And the way you found out, what is it?** **"**

"He cares for his sister" the twisted man started, "I take her out than he crumbles"

Hushed whispers were heard before the man on the screen in the middle replied.

 **"We give you permission.** **"**

The man bowed before leaving the room with a twisted smile.


End file.
